Bintang
by Hairussia
Summary: Taman kanak-kanak Toy Gun Gun mengadakan acara menginap di sekolah. Tachibana Hotaru, bocah berusia 5 tahun lebih tersebut seharusnya buang air kecil sebelum tidur. Bukannya malah melihat bintang. [ Midori x Hotaru ] #KamiPeduliMidori


Aoharu x Kikanjuu (c) NAOE

AU! / pedo / OOC itu pasti / banyak kekhilafan yang ada di fanfik ini.

Midori x Hotaru

sumbangan untuk #KamiPeduliMidori

* * *

Tachibana Hotaru, begitulah namanya, usianya saat ini menginjak 5 tahun lebih, dilihat dari penampilannya, ia terlihat seperti laki-laki, padahal kalau celananya diturunkan tidak ada yang menjuntai sekecil apapun.

Ya, mengerti kan maksudnya—bukan maksud menyindir miliknya itu kecil.

Tapi dasarnya dia tidak punya. Ya sudahlah.

"Tachibana melarangnya! Itu tidak boleh Yukimura-san!" suara lantang Tachibana terdengar sampai seisi kelas, Yukimura Tooru hanya mengerjapkan matanya, bingung dengan aksi bocah yang entah kelaminnya apa.

Habisnyaa, Yukimura menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya pipis malah diomeli, sedangkan dia inginnya bersama Ichi, padahal 'kan Ichi perempuan. Tentu saja Ichi menolak dengan sadisnya. Katanya, dia lebih ingin mengantarkan pipis Midori- _sensei_ —

Yah, terserah lah.

Debat masalah pipis belum usai karena guru mereka saat ini sedang mengurus kelompok lain yang berada di kelas sebelah.

Hari ini, ada acara menginap semalam di taman kanak-kanak Toy Gun Gun. Acara pengakraban diri ( bermain bersama-sama, belajar untuk kerja kelompok, pokoknya menyenangkan!) dan makan malam bersama sudah mereka lalui. Para guru ingin melihat kegiatan mereka sebelum tidur—cuci tangan, kaki, sikat gigi—dilakoni oleh mereka atau tidak.

Seharusnya sih tinggal tidur, tapi karena Tachibana meminta Akabane Ichi mengantarnya ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil, hampir semuanya menjadi ribut apalagi Ichi menolaknya mentah-mentah. AKhirnya kelas yang seharusnya jadi kamar tidur bagi merekapun jadi berisik. Sedikit mengganggu ketenangan meskipun ada beberapa anak yang tidak ingin menggubris mereka (Yukimura, Ichi dan Hotaru).

"Hmph—coba saja kalau ada Midori- _sensei_ pasti tidak akan berisik seperti ini!" Ichi berkomentar, membuang mukanya seolah tengah mengambek, menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas dagunya, berharap langsung bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Ah, mimpi Ichi terganggu tadi, padahal ia sudah bermimpi serumah dengan Midori- _sensei._

Duh, ini bocah kenapa mikir kejauhan?

Kan serumah bisa saja jadi adik 'kan?

Ya abaikan saja masalah mimpi tentang Midori, yang lebih gawat dari itu adalah Tachibana Hotaru yang menahan hasrat untuk mengeluarkan cairan dari dalam tubuhnya.

"ya, ya, terse—hoaahm.." belum sempat selesai dengan kalimatnya, Yukimura menguap.

Wajar sih, sedari tadi mereka mengikuti kegiatan ini - itu dan baru beristirahat sekarang. Siapa yang tidak capek coba? Apalagi seumuran mereka.

Yukimura kembali pada posisinya, sudah lelah dengan niatnya untuk mengantarkan Tachibana ke kamar mandi. Dari pada terus membujuk dengan hasil yang tidak jelas adanya, lebih baik tidur dan bermain di alam mimpi. Besok bangun pagi untuk jalan-jalan bersama teman-teman.

"Tachiba—"

Duh kebelet pipis, Tachibana bukannya takut. Hanya saja, karena ingat cerita paman Haruki tentang kamar mandi sekolah biasanya seram. Jadinya ia merasa sedikit agak was-was.

Langkah kaki terdengar seperti mendekat ke arah kelas mereka. Tachibana mencoba untuk berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, beranjak dan segera keluar menuju kamar mandi.

Kamar yang mereka tempati memang dimatikan lampunya, sengaja. Agar anak-anak yang tidur bisa merasa nyenyak. Sedangkan yang takut tidur dalam keadaan lampu padam, tidur di kelas sebelah.

Pintu kelas dibuka sepelan mungkin agar yang lainnya tidak terbangun karena baru saja memejamkan mata. Ada sedikit celah, Tachibana memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa melewati pintu itu. Ah, kayak iklan yang perempuan dewasa langsing yang bisa lewat dengan memiringkan badan pokoknya!

 _Haruharu-nii pasti berbohong, Haruharu-nii pasti berbo—_

"Tachibana-kun?"

"Eh? Mi—Midori- _SENSEI!_ " teriak Tachibana langsung menghamburkan dirinya pada Midori. Memeluknya dengan erat, seolah bertemu dengan malaikat. "Tachibana ingin buang air—" adunya pada sang guru tampan tersebut.

Alis Midori mengernyit. Berpikir, seharusnya anak-anak sudah buang air kecil 'kan? sebelum ke tempat tidur, ditemani oleh Fujimon. Seharusnya sih. Tetapi kenapa Tachibana Hotaru ini malah belum buang air?

"Tadi Tachibana-kun kemana saat disuruh untuk buang air, hm?" tanya Midori sambil mengusap kepala bocah berpenampilan laki-laki itu. "Ah, sebaiknya aku mengantarkanmu ke kamar mandi dulu ya, Tachibana-kun?"

Guru dengan rambut hijau kelam itu berdiri menggandeng tangan mungil milik Tachibana dan mengajaknya untuk ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Tachibana hanya bisa menuruti apa perkataan gurunya sambil membalas genggaman tangan guru tampannya itu. Tangan Midori terasa sangat besar dan hangat saat Tachibana balas menggenggamnya. Seperti dilindungi. Mungkin, kalau Tachibana sudah besar ingin punya suami seperti Midori- _sensei!_

Kan kata mama suami itu akan menjadi teman sehidup-semati kita. Pasti menyenangkan.

* * *

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Tachibana berterima kasih kepada Midori, membungkuk dalam-dalam yang dibalas sebuah usapan di kepala juga di pipinya. Midori sebenarnya gemas sih pada Tachibana.

"Nah, tadi Tachibana-kun kemana saat yang lain mengikuti Fujimon- _sensei,_ hm?"

Tachibana menatap Midori dengan antusias, seperti ada sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada harus buang air kecil.

"Tachibana! Tachibana tadi asik melihat bintang-bintang!" jelasnya dengan semangat.

"Tidak pernah melihat bintang, eh?" tanya Midori penasaran pada muridnya yang terkenal paling bersemangat diantara yang lainnya.

"Mama Tachibana melarang Tachibana untuk diluar rumah saat malam, hanya sering melihat sekilas," ceritanya berlanjut, dilihat dari caranya bercerita, ia mengepalkan tangan, menyalurkan seluruh semangatnya pada kepalan tangannya tersebut.

Terkekeh geli dengan tingkah muridnya, Midori menggendong tubuh mungil Tachibana, "Nah, karena Tachibana sudah nakal, bagaimana kalau mendapat hukuman?"

"Tapi Tachibana, 'kan—" senyum semangat berubah menjadi senyum cukup sedih bercampur kesal, mau melawan juga tidak mungkin karena orang yang menggendong dirinya adalah gurunya.

 _Tapi bintang-bintang yang menjadi penghias langit yang gelap itu sangat indah, tidak bisa Tachibana abaikan._

"Coba kau cium _sensei,_ " celetuk Midori mengulas senyum ramah sambil membawa Tachibana menuju keluar gedung sekolah kecilnya.

Tachibana semula menggeleng karena yang boleh ia cium hanya ayah dan ibunya saja, titik!

"Kau yakin Tachibana-kun? Padahal kalau Tachibana-kun mau mencium _sensei_ , _sensei_ mau mengajak Tachibana-kun melihat bintang di luar sana—ah, dalam waktu yang lebih lama pastinya, sampai Tachibana terlelap pun tidak apa," bersamaan dengan ucapannya, Midori memutar tubuhnya, kembali berjalan menuju ke dalam sekolah.

Ah, sial, Midori paling pintar mengiming-imingi sesuatu.

Memasang wajah kecewa, Tachibana menoleh ke belakang, melihat pintu sekolah yang semula dekat kini kian menjauhi dirinya.

"Haha aku hanya bercanda Tachi—"

"Midori- _sensei_ —"

Tepat saat Midori menghadap pada Tachibana yang memanggil dirinya, Tachibana menempelkan bibirnya pada Midori, beberapa saat. Dengan polosnya tanpa beban. Hanya untuk melihat bintang. Tachibana mencium gurunya tepat di bibir. Padahal niat Midori hanya bercanda—

Pasti itu ciuman pertama selain mencium kedua orang tuanya.

Midori tersenyum kalem, membalikkan dirinya dan kembali menuju pintu sekolah sambil mengusap kepala Tachibana Hotaru, yang diusap hanya merasa kegirangan karena diizinkan untuk melihat bintang-bintang yang ada di luar sana.

"Tapi Tachibana-kun harus cepat tidur digendongan _sensei_ , ya?"

"BAIK _SENSEI!"_ teriak Tachibana dengan semangat sambil mencium pipi Midori.

Ah, tanda sayang.

* * *

tamat—

ini sekalian buat nate / remah-remah rengginang yang doyan om-om x bocah kalemz

yaa, selamat ulang tahun buat Midori! Yuk nyumbang buat Midori!

makasih yang udah mau baca sampai sini.

kritik, saran, dan kesan? :') silakan lempar ke kotak review ~!


End file.
